


Secrets

by Dragonart_mem



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonart_mem/pseuds/Dragonart_mem
Summary: A Secret between Gibbs and Abby





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: It`s my first try so be kind, english isn`t my native tongue feedback would be nice ;-)  
  
Non of the characters belongs to me ....  


* * *

Secrets  
It was their little secret, no one knew. Once a month, always at the end of it, she was all his and he was all hers. Always the same ritual a king size bed, pyjamas and a bottle of Jack.

Nothing had ever happened between them. There was just the comfort they gave each other. Crying, laughing, talking, drinking, snuggling without embarrassment or regrets of showing the own weak side to someone else. Someone you trust completely. Even though they had confessed their feelings for each other a while ago their little relationship hadn’t changed. It was strange in so many ways but they liked it like it was. No questions, no possessive behaviour, no jealousy, just friends, soul mates so to speak. 

She never had asked a question about his past knowing he would tell if he liked to and not earlier. And than one night he shut off all the lights and pulled her in a tight embrace. Telling her in a hardly audible voice about his two girls and what happened to them.  
In this night they both cried themselves to sleep comforted in each others arms. 

She saw girlfriends come and go, she even knew his last two wives but those overnight stays never stopped, just the location changed. She assumed that those nights were at least the reason for one of his divorces, he didn’t tell.

Then he left she was sure those secrets night were history.  
But she was wrong, three weeks after his disappearance she found him sitting in her living room when she came home from work. He sat on her sofa, his backpack next to him and a bottle of J.D. in front of him. 

She knew why he had brought the bottle with him; it was more a statement then anything else. Nothing had changed she still was his and he still was hers and they had still their nights together. She took his hand in hers and grabbed the bottle with the other. She led him to her bedroom without putting on a light on the way. She figured if he would have liked some light he would have shown it any way.

There was no talking. When they finally arrived in her bedroom she placed the bottle on her nightstand. She got rid of her shoes and her pants along with her jewellery; she was leaving just her shirt and panties on. He got rid of everything except his boxers.

Both were getting comfortable on her bed, hugging each other as tight as possible and both starting to cry.   
Countless tears later he softly pushed her head up ‘till he was able to cover her lips with his own. The first real sleep in weeks for both followed.

The sun was about to rise when she opened her eyes to find out she was alone in her bed.  
She knew he hadn’t left yet, she could still feel his presence in her apartment and he would have made sure she knew he was gone.  
She didn’t want to go looking for him because she knew he would check on her sooner or later, but she had to get up anyway. With a sigh she kicked the blanket away and got up, heading for the bathroom.

While she was walking through the small hall which would lead her to her destination she could smell fresh coffee. 

With a slight smile she closed the bathroom door behind her. After she had answered natures call, she decided she could already do her usual morning routine. Brushing her teeth and her hair and washing the face and her hands.   
Done with everything she opened the door again. 

She wasn’t surprised to find him standing opposite the door leaning against the wall with two cups of steaming coffee in his hands. He handed her one and took her free hand in his, moving with her back into her bedroom. He brought her to her bed and put his cup next to the bottle of Jack she did the same and waited. He crossed the room and closed her black and heavy curtains. Now the room was dark and cosy again.

Back in her bed he pulled her in his arms to letting her rest on top of him.  
She couldn’t stop the tears which filled her eyes again. He hold her, letting her cry, letting her be, letting her relax in his arms, letting her fall asleep.  
He allowed himself to relax in her arms, allowed himself to cry after he had realized how much he needed her, how much he needed her to be able to breath, to calm himself down, to smile. He allowed himself to understand just how much he loved the woman in his arms.

Before he could stop himself the first words since he was here in her apartment were leaving his lips. Not aware that she was awake again. “Oh Abs I love you so much, I can’t bare to loose you.” Her grip tightened around his chest. “I love you too; you don’t know how much, Jethro.” She whispered into his chest.  
Finally she looked up, into his eyes. His softly kissed her tears away before he softly captured her lips with his own. 

Fin.


End file.
